You're not alone
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Hibari was never the one to listen to love songs. Until Dino came, singing one to him. D18


Hibari was never the one to listen to love songs.

Until Dino came, singing one to him.

* * *

"How about this?"

The song played, and the drums that were played inside were horribly noisy to Hibari's ears.

"You better change it for the sake of your phone's life."

Dino's face paled a little, before laughing awkwardly as he searched for songs in his phone.

Something for Hibari to be reminded of him when he listened to this song.

* * *

_Another day has gone,_

_I'm still all alone,_

_How could this be,_

_You're not here with me,_

_You never said goodbye,_

_Someone tell me why,_

_Did you have to go,_

_And leave my world so cold._

_

* * *

_

"Quite a famous song, right? Have you ever heard of it?" Dino grinned as he leaned closer to the cold balcony railing, and the Cloud guardian took his phone and paused the song.

Noticing he wasn't speaking, he guessed the raven-hair didn't like it.

Ah, didn't that meant his phone was in danger?

"W-Wait Kyoya, this song didn't have noisy drums and-"

"What name, is it?"

Dino stoned, and stared at his former student. "Huh."

"Don't huh me." Hibari now had anger piling up, and Dino quickly laughed, realizing his stupidity.

Dino's hand was on the pale cheek of Hibari, the raven colored hair being touched lightly.

"You're not alone."

* * *

But yet, even if he asked, he still took no notice of it.

"To think I even thought that he liked it," Dino sighed in defeat as he picked up a seashell and stared at it.

Romario could only see his boss having his mind occupied on a way,

Not to let Hibari forget about him.

He was afraid for a day, Hibari might do that.

"Maybe, I should carve messages for him on the seashells?"

He then smiled slightly, resting the seashell aside, on the sand. "Maybe he wouldn't even keep it."

It was kind of lonely.

He was feeling lonely, ever since his father's death.

He always thought it would be over when he saw the raven-haired.

Romario stood there, and sighed.

Dino had a fixed gaze at the sky, and grinned to himself.

"I remember, the song that he asked for the name."

He started singing, softly.

Faint footsteps,

"_You are not alone,"_

Nearer,

"_For I am here with you,"_

Closer,

"_Though you are far away, I'm here to stay."_

Stopped.

Dino could see another shadow that was on the sand, and turned to see Hibari standing there.

"K-Kyoya..!"

Hibari sighed, and sat beside him. Not speaking.

Dino smiled, and looked at the sea which was so vast. "Feels like a dream."

Hibari took a quick glance on him, Dino's hair was so bright by the sunlight that shone onto it.

"You actually came to find me," Dino grinned. "Maybe I will win the lottery,"

Hibari sighed at that, while Dino just fell back, resting his back onto the sand. "Kyoya, I always think you have a beautiful voice."

"You think too much then," Hibari looked at his watch, and Dino chuckled to himself.

Maybe he really thought too much, or maybe not.

"Just want to imagine how beautiful a song will sound like if,"

He looked at Hibari, and closed his eyes. "You sing it."

There was silence, and some sounds that he would think that it was caused by Hibari walking away.

So he left.

But he heard a soft, a really soft singing voice near his ears.

The three sentences he had just sung was repeated,

He quickly sat up and opened his eyes, after realizing whose voice was it.

* * *

Hibari opened the door, and saw the Cavallone standing outside, drenched.

Wasn't he supposed to be at Italy?

"Ah, sorry. I suddenly feel like seeing you." Dino grinned, and Hibari stared at him for a long moment.

Just by that, he flew all the way from Italy to here?

Really, Dino Cavallone. You do the unexpected.

* * *

Dino had been so busy in Italy that he hadn't return to Japan for a month already.

Did Hibari cared?

Yes, he cared.

"No, I absolutely don't give a damn whether you come back here or not." Hibari folded his arms, and stared at him firmly.

Dino just smiled, while he saw Hibari standing up, walking to his room. "Kyoya...?"

"I'm going take some clothes and towel for you, you are gonna catch a cold like that."

For some reasons, this sentence made Dino's stress from the family gone.

He felt like smiling, but he was too surprised to.

Getting the cloud guardian's concern was the first thing he ever wanted to get.

The song that Hibari sang, was suddenly replayed in his mind, again and again.

Hibari stared at him, he was actually sitting there not moving.

But well, he would go and get the clothes first.

As he turned, his wrist was grasped and he was pulled near Dino immediately.

Everything seemed to happen so fast, Hibari's vision was initially captured by the blonde hair, then the eyes that looked deeply into his, and then the lips that went to near to him in less than seconds.

No, he didn't hate it.

He just didn't know how to react to this sudden action.

Unknowingly, he leaned forward.

"Looks like I'm really, not going to be alone." Dino smiled into the kiss.

* * *

"Turn that off, it's disturbing my sleep." Hibari finally sat up in frustration, and noticing the sun had already gone up.

Dino turned to smile at Hibari, tapping the music player that Hibari had on the table in front of the bed.

"I realize there's only two songs in it,"

Hibari immediately sprung up from his seat and rushed to the Cavallone.

"Firstly, as expected, Namimori-"

Hibari immediately cupped Dino's mouth while Dino just smiled and grabbed the blanket that nearly fell off the bed due to Hibari's quick actions.

Dino took Hibari's hand off, and covered Hibari who wasn't wearing clothes with the blanket. "And to my surprise, this song."

The repeat button was pressed, and Hibari immediately turn to lean onto the bed, burying his face inside. "As you can see, there's lots of spaces in the player and I-"

"I understand, you are not listening to this song right?" Dino smiled, knowing Hibari was making excuses.

Hibari glared at him, while Dino carried him up in a swift moment.

"Do you know what's your biggest mistake this morning?"

Hibari elbowed Dino hardly in order to get back to the bed to sleep. "You actually well. 'Flew' to me just now which was so cute, you know. And you know, you are...~ "

Looking at Dino's grin, Hibari sent a pillow flying to him.

* * *

That was the past.

Hibari looked at the music player.

It was spoiled.

Great.

Today, Dino was marrying a girl that he knew for a long time.

Great.

Why was it that the boss of a Mafia family must always get married?

He didn't get it.

He walked to the balcony, and looked up to the sky.

It was getting dark already.

He leaned onto the railing, and sighed.

May he be a past already,

Now he couldn't even listen to the song if he want to.

Why, did he suddenly felt that, all of his energy were drained?

"_You are not alone,"_

Hibari opened his eyes.

"_For I am here with you,"_

He heard footsteps, and he looked out of the balcony, hearing the melody that played.

"_Though you're far away, I am here to stay."_

Something was rested on the floor, and Hibari saw the person standing at the outside of his house, staring right up at him, while he looked up.

"_You are not alone, for I am here with you."_

Hibari covered his forehead, really.

"_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart."_

Dino bent, and pressed the stop button of the radio.

He thought Dino was not intending to run away from the wedding?

* * *

"_Dino, mind if I talked to you for a minute?" She pulled his sleeve lightly, and saw the gloom look he held._

_He sighed and nodded his head, "Rest assure I wouldn't run away..."_

_She frowned, and pulled the white materials she had on her hair away._

"_K-Kyori?"_

_Dino was loss for words when she actually wore a pair of jeans beneath the bride dress, "I just now took a look at the church, and found that your cute student wasn't there,"_

_Cute student?_

"_Isn't he going to take you away?"_

_Dino stared at her with total confusion. "What...? You know he won't, and-"_

"_Then I'll help," Kyori struggled with the thick dress she had, and pulled everything down almost with a violent way._

_Dino immediately covered his eyes, but later realized she was wearing clothes beneath the wedding dress. "Wait, Kyori?"_

_She took the high heels off, and replaced them with a pair of sneakers. "Since you are not going to run, which will affect the Cavallone Family a lot, then I will."_

_Wait._

_What was she talking about?_

"_Everyone knew about you and that boy," Kyori took a jacket out of nowhere, and wore it, lessening the coldness she had due to the strapless top she was wearing._

_Dino nodded his head. "Then?"_

"_Isn't it going to be, very weird? That suddenly you are marrying me out of nowhere." She threw the wedding dress aside, and looking at it with indifferent eyes._

"_They all know, family alliances. Wait, Kyori. You are running away?"_

_Kyori stared at him, and smiled. "Why, I know you for quite a long time. Are you sure you are going to marry someone that you know isn't interested on you at the very least?"_

_Wao._

_Hurtful._

_Dino sighed in defeat, why was everyone around him had such personality?_

"_And, I want you to be happy."_

"_But I'm sure they will ask me to marry another girl?" Dino sat on the chair, now feeling very thankful to this friend that he had made._

_Kyori smiled, and shrugged. "That's easy..! Then you will pretend that you have lost hopes on marrying a girl."_

"_Kyori, don't you understand? They want a heir?"_

"_Then marry me when that happens,"_

_Dino stared at her. "Aren't we doing that now?"_

"_But Plan A, we don't even know if it will works, right?" She smiled._

_Wao._

_Kyori._

"_Then, if you want, I can really bear you a child." She smiled._

_Dino continued staring._

"_Just kidding. Don't be that serious...!" She patted his back, causing him to cough quite badly._

_Really, violent._

"_Then we'll adopt a baby, then divorce. Yes, that's it...?" She took her bag which was hidden under the table, and Dino looked at her._

_Savior._

"_Until then, I'll be lending you this."_

_Dino quickly caught the bag she had just thrown to him, which was heavy._

_He looked inside, and found a radio._

"_Inside, there's the love song of you and the cute boy, alright? I prepared it for you already, and. Bye, little boy." She smiled as she opened the door, and finally left the room when there's no one there._

_Little boy..?_

_For goodness sake he was older than her for three years._

_

* * *

_

"How's the love confession? How many points will you give me?"

Hibari stared at him with annoyance, "I would give full marks."

Dino grinned, until the next sentence came.

"For the radio."

"W-Wait, Kyoya. That's unfair!"

"You aren't singing, Cavallone."

Dino smiled, and ruffled his blonde hair lightly.

"You want me to sing? We are at.. you know. Outdoors."

"It's you only."

Dino felt nothing coming out from his throat. "S-Spare me from this."

Stare.

"Pretty please?"

Stare.

Dino smiled awkwardly,

Since he was going to be a clown then...

"Kyoya, be prepared. Alright?"

Hibari folded his arms and leaned closer to the cold railing, looking at how embarrassed the Cavallone was feeling.

Dino cleared his throat, with a plan on his mind.

An evil one, still.

Looked like he got influence by Kyori too much.

Hibari stared in slight amusement as the Cavallone parted his lips to sing.

It was until then,

He started to sing,

Totally loud,

Totally out of pitch,

Totally unbearable.

People were staring at Dino with weird eyes, but he seemed not to care anymore.

Hibari drew the curtains, blocking the Cavallone out of his vision, yet the he continued to sing,

Even louder.

"For you are not alone~ _Hibari Kyoya_~"

What the . Hell. Was. That. Cavallone. Thinking?

Dino had a sly smile when Hibari came out of his house and covered his mouth, glaring at him.

"Kyoya is not alone~"

"I'm going to bite you to death sooner or later." Hibari quickly pulled him into the house, much to Dino's amusement.

He started to laugh as soon as he got into the house, and stopped when Hibari's glare started.

Clenching his fists, Hibari tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Now, left or right?"

"Huh?"

"Left, or right?"

"Right?"

"Say goodbye to your left eye then," Hibari glared at him.

W-h-a-t.

Seeing Hibari came charging towards him, Dino started running for his dear left eye's life.

"W-Wait Kyoya...!"

Kyori stared at the loud noises the house was having.

Sure they were having fun, eh?

* * *

A/N : It __ pretty much. Rushed it out because of I saw somebody, doing something, which was zettai unbearable to me, a D18 fan *shot* XD Gonna rush more d18 fics, probably 12 more.

Shall be contributing to the bad d18 fics.

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted.**

I know i failed in humor and fun here,

;____;

Disclaimer : Don't own KHR, not the beautiful song "You're not alone" D:


End file.
